Blow dart guns have been in use for centuries and were developed before the discovery of gunpowder. Blow guns initially used by natives consisted of a hollow reed with a dart having a sharp point for piercing objects. In recent years, darts and dart boards have evolved into a game, especially for use by children. However, the typical dart still retains its sharp point and results in injuries to the players and damage to household furniture and walls.
An object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a dart target game having a safety dart that does not contain a sharp point.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safety dart having an interior cavity for frictionally encircling a projection on a target.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a target having elongate projections wherein a plurality of the projections frictionally engage an exterior surface of the safety dart.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a safety dart manufactured as a unitary article for ease of manufacturing.